


Thunder

by Ayden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, cattier roxy, cute girls with tentajunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayden/pseuds/Ayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy's new cattier ears can't handle the loud thundering one night, so she spends the night in Kanaya's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

Kanaya chuckled as a blue and white blur dove into her bed and pulled the covers up. She had been reading in bed for the last hour, due to it being a stormy night.

“I was wondering when you’d join me.” She teased, pulling the covers back. Roxy was looking at her, eyes wide and fluffy white car ears angled back. 

“Shut up, its loud.” Roxy whined, burying into her chest. Kanaya smiled and began scratching behind a cat ear, earning a soft purr.

Another roll of thunder stretched across the sky and Roxy buried into her neck. 

“You can join me tonight, but who says we need to sleep?” Kanaya purred, moving her hands down to her girlfriend’s butt, who giggled.

“I don’t need no sleep.” Roxy mumbled before kissing her gently. Kanaya smiled and returned it happily, moving her hand to Roxy’s sides. Roxy purred and allowed Kanaya’s tongue to wiggle in to join hers. Kanaya’s hands wandered back down and grabbed ahold of Roxy’s void shirt before Roxy broke away to let her pull it over her head.

“Shit I missed you.” Roxy panted before taking immediate control over the situation, moving down to Kanaya’s legs and hurriedly unzipping her skirt and tugging it down. Kanaya only blushed and allowed Roxy to do whatever, too turned on to care. Roxy wrapped a hand around the already glistening emerald tentacle and gave the tip a tug, earning a   
whimpering moan from the jadeblood. 

“Like that, hmm?” Roxy purred before sucking it into her mouth. Kanaya chirred and tangled her hands in Roxy’s soft hair as it slid deeper and deeper down Roxy’s throat. Roxy continued to suck her bulge as she moved her free hand right below it, causing Kanaya to muffle a moan. 

“Mmm oh fuck, Rox.” Roxy only purred harder and wiggled three fingers into Kanaya’s nook, causing the troll to shiver and arch her back a little. Roxy was always good at blowjobs, and going cat tier had helped enhance her already fantastic skills even further. About a minute later Roxy’s purring got to Kanaya and she finally came down Roxy’s throat, panting. Roxy broke away and gave the tip a little kiss before letting her bulge retract.

“How was that, Kan?”Roxy asked, smiling and licking her lips.

“Mmmm.” Kanaya grunted, eyes shut in bliss.

“That’s all?” Roxy teased, laying next to her.

“Mmhm. Come here.” Kanaya patted her pillow. Roxy smirked and shucked her leggings and panties off before straddling Kanaya’s face with a purr. Kanaya nuzzled into her, purring and lapping at her gently. Roxy whimpered and grabbed Kanaya’s horns when her girlfriend’s silky tongue ghosted over her womanhood and a slender finger wiggled into her. Roxy didn’t last very long after, squeezing her horns hard as she came.

“Now how was that, kitten?” Kanaya purred, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

“Mmmm.”


End file.
